1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a grounding member forming a plurality of grounding circuits for eliminating interference caused by static electricity thereby ensuring reliable signal transmission between the connector and a mating connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional modular connector mounted onto a printed circuit board comprises an insulative housing and an outer shield enclosing the insulative housing. The outer shield has a plurality of openings therethrough for engaging with corresponding plug connector and a plurality of pins extending downwardly for grounding contact with the printed circuit board. The electrical magnetic interference could not be effectively reduced by only one grounding trace established between the pins of the outer shield and the printed circuit board.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to solve the above problem.